Strong Enough To Break
by papercups
Summary: Just read and review, I am terrible at summaries. Will be NH-
1. Default Chapter

Hey I know what y'all are thinking, she has another story that she isn't gonna finish, but that's not the case with this one because I actually have a whole entire story in my head, unlike two others. Anywho. This is my new story. Please let me know what y'all think…

Disclaimer: That I know of I own nothing, however we all wish we owned James or Chad, but that is Sophia and whoever James' gf is.

Rating: PG13 for now- might change.

**Strong Enough To Break**

_Prologue_

"No no it's gotta be Beyonce man, I'm telling ya her ass is hot! I would f uck her anyday of the week, definitely better than J ho."

"Hell no, J Lo's ass is much better. It's more rotund. And you know it's tight." Lucas defended.

"Eww bad mental picture here guys." I broke in. It was great that they could be themselves around me but when they started talking about who had the best body parts, I had to put a stop to it. The mental images could scar me for life. You would think that I would be use to it by now. But seriously, I can only take so much.

They both turned their heads towards me, and laughed.

"Sorry Hales." Lucas nudged me and smiled, while Nathan messed up my hair.

Boys, what would you do with out them?

We sat in the middle of the Scott living room, on there plush white carpet, the two boys I refer to as my best friends on either side of me. Nathan kept accidentally on purpose bumping into me, and Lucas would flick his ear every time he did it, always the protective one of the two. We were on 2 Fast 2 Furious when Nathan's cell phone went off. He smirked as he looked down at the caller ID.

"Sam or Kaylin, oh wait or is it Mini now?"

He scoffed, and smirked again. "Naomi, she was flexible."

I rolled my eyes. "TMI Nathan TMI."

He laughed, as he finally answered his phone.

I turned back towards the television, and leaned back, my back against the coffee table.

"You know I don't know how he does it, he is always with someone else. It doesn't even faze him when he "hits and runs"; Lucas said as he cupped his first two fingers, to imitate quotation marks. "I mean, I'm cute right? And I have a body don't I? What is with girls always flocking to him? I mean sure he is Nathan Scott, but I'm Lucas Scott and I have to say I'm much better lookin." He finished with a sly grin.

"Yeah Luke, your drop dead gorgeous and have a body to die for" I said this, not making an attempt to hide the sarcasm. But the truth was, he was drop dead gorgeous and he really did have a body to die for. His eyes were like crystal and his body spoke for itself. He wasn't all that tall, but that was okay with me, because as far as I was concerned Lucas Scott was the guy of my dreams. Smart, funny, hot, kind, sensitive. But he wouldn't know I thought so. No matter what it took he wouldn't know I thought so. It was bad enough that Nathan knew that I liked him, but if he ever found out, I think I would ship myself off to another country and join some convent or something.

"God she wants me." I was broken out of my thoughts by Nathan nearly sitting on me.

"Nate, bud you think everyone wants you…"

"That's because they do want me." He smiled devilishly.

"Whatever get's you through the night…"

"Usually it's some-"

"I didn't mean literally." I interrupted, before he got to the gory details.

He just laughed it off and turned back to the movie that was in front of him.

"What did Naomi want?" Luke questioned his little brother.

"To see what I was doing tonight?" He answered uninterested already. The girl on the screen, had obviously caught his attention.

"What did you tell her?"

He smiled evily, "her."

I rolled my eyes. "And she bought that?" I questioned annoyed by how stupid the girls Nathan hooked up with were.

"Babe", he said as he put his arm around my shoulder, "I've got her eating out of the palm of my hand."

"I bet she doesn't even know what that is." I said as I hit him in the face, with the back of my hand.

Lucas began cracking up at this gesture. "She got you good."

"Just remember Hales payback is ugly", he said as he came forward and began tickling me.

I began laughing hysterically, "Nate stt stt stop iit iit."

"A lil help here man?"

"noooo…"

And the tickle fest continued, no one being tickled but me. Call us crazy but that was how it was with us. I didn't ever want anything to change that.

Like it? Hate it? Lemme know!

Mandie


	2. The New Girl

If you are a hardcore Lucas fan then I am telling you, this story is not for you. I don't like Lucas, and it's very obvious in this particular story- It will be NH. You will get the hang of it. I promise.

Disclaimer: That I know of I own nothing, however we all wish we owned James or Chad, but that is Sophia and whoever James' gf is.  
Rating: PG13 for now- might change.   
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
_The New Girl_  
  
"Did you hear we got someone moving in across the street?" He questioned as he sunk a three from a foot behind the line.   
  
Nathan nodded as he picked up his water bottle. "Yeah so I hear. Maybe we will get a new girl…" his eyes lit up at the thought.  
  
"Yeah and maybe she wont want you like everyone else does.." Lucas threw in as he threw the ball to Nathan.   
  
Nathan began bouncing the ball with precision. "Man, not everyone wants me"   
  
"Okay, name one person who doesn't." Luke pushed.  
  
"Easy, Haley."  
  
He scoffed. "Haley doesn't count."  
  
"Why not?" Nathan stopped bouncing the ball and gripped it firmly in his hands.  
  
"Because she is… I don't know, she's Haley."  
  
"She is still a girl who doesn't want me."  
  
"That's because she's Haley and she doesn't want anyone, she is all about work and no play. And that I know of she doesn't like anyone."  
  
"She does too."   
  
"No she doesn't, she would tell us if she did."  
  
"You know gossip is wrong right?" I said as I approached them, making sure to glare at Nathan.  
  
"Nathan was just informing me that you like someone, or so he thinks. But if you did you would tell us right?"  
  
"What and have you scare them away? Umm I think not."  
  
"So you do?" Lucas asked, but spun around when he was hit in the head with a baseball.  
  
Nathan and I laughed.  
  
Then I saw her.   
  
Not only that but I saw his reaction to her. She was definitely pretty, but I could tell she was a snob by the way she walked. She didn't just walk she sauntered, something only bitches did. I glanced at Nathan who had his eyes fixated on the oncoming figure before him. Figures. So I stood there in between my boys as they gawked at her. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled without a piece misplaced, her eyes were bright and the color couldn't really be given a name, and he teeth were so bright they could cause you to go blind, I darted my eyes to the ground, not wanting to be part of the stare factor, but she was getting closer by each second. It was as if time had stopped because there was a new girl, and I wasn't about to let that happen. So I grabbed the ball out of Nathan's hands and made my way towards the basketball goal. I had my eye on her as she spoke.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry, my brother is so stupid sometimes. Are you okay?" She asked touching his head ever so slightly. Then there eyes connected in what seemed to be some magical force or something. I rolled my eyes and began shooting again, not really caring what was going on with bimbo and my best friend. I was practically chunking the ball at the backboard.   
  
"Jealous much?" he asked from right behind me, his breath on my neck.  
  
I backed up and spun around, "Don't do that."   
  
He smirked and took the ball from my hands.   
  
"No." I tried to sound sarcastic, but my words were barely above a whisper. I know I sound defeated, and I know the last person on earth who cares is Nathan.   
  
"Are you?" He let a small sigh escape his lips, and turned back to the new girl and his older brother who were talking it up. Luke definitely liked her, that was for sure, and she fancied Lucas over him.   
  
He scoffed. "No." at least his sounded believable.  
  
"Hey Hales come here for a sec, I want you to meet someone."  
  
I looked to Nathan for support, but found none, he was working on his free throws, something he needed to do, since the last 4 out of 10 was all he made.  
  
I grabbed Nathan's water bottle and began chugging water as I stepped closer to her.  
  
I swallowed my last gulp and wiped my hands on my shorts, from where the water had gotten on them.  
  
Haley this is Tori, she just moved in across the street. She smiled fakely, and put her hand out. I shook her hand, but not before making sure that my hand was on top. She wasn't about to waltz in here and steal Lucas away from me. I have wanted him since the 6th grade, I'm not going to stop wanting him now, or give up just because some prissy blonde with long legs comes along. Why can't she want little boy blue over there, I mean seriously, it's gotta be common knowledge that girls want Nathan over Lucas. Why did this one have to be any different?  
  
"Tori this is Haley, my best friend in the whole entire world", he said putting his arm around me and squeezing me into him, but let go too soon.  
  
"Hi Haley." Then she proceeded to glare at me. Bitch. She needed to peace the f uck out and not look back. But she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Listen Lucas, I was wondering if maybe you could show me around town?" she smiled at him and ran her fingers down his arm.  
  
"Uhh yeah sure, let me just go get my keys."   
  
"Okay." She smiled again. Damn this girl and all her smiles, who the hell did she think she was anyway?  
  
She walked over to where Nathan was. "Your Nathan right?" she smiled.   
  
"Yeah he is Nathan, and if your gonna screw with his mind like your gonna screw with Luke's leave him alone."   
  
"Oh but I don't believe I will be screwing with his mind…if you know what I mean?" God she managed to say this with that stupid bitchy grin on her face. I wanted to shoot her, or strangle her or something, but I couldn't. Nathan sensed the tension and put his arm around me and led me away from her.  
  
"Aww how sweet is she like your little sister?"   
  
"No she's not, she's my best friend, and that guy in the house, that's my brother, and I swear on my life, you f uck with his head and I will make your experience very brief here in Tree Hill! Got it?"   
  
She backed down some, because I saw that cheap grin falter, but she nodded. Lucas appeared not a minute later, his keys in hand, and he had added some cologne, that much I could tell.   
  
"Ready to go?" He smiled, he was suppose to smile at me like that, not her.  
  
"Sure thing sweetcheeks." God I was gonna puke.   
  
They got in his car and before I knew Lucas and Tori were on a completely different road.   
  
I sighed. "It'll be okay Hales." He half smiled at me. But I knew he wasn't for sure, he wasn't being arrogant about it, which meant that he wasn't sure if things would stay the same, however something told me, this was only the beginning.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Lemme know!  
  
Mandie


End file.
